


you will know what I know

by theleaveswant



Category: Dollhouse, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Brainwashing, Episode Related, Gen, Identity Issues, One of My Favorites, Plot Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser returns from vacation to discover that the man he knew as Ray Vecchio has disappeared, and another Active imprinted with the same personality has taken his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you will know what I know

**Author's Note:**

> A Dollhouse!AU rewrite of the conversation between Fraser and Welsh at the end of "Burning Down the House", written to provide context for [fanmix](http://theleaveswant.dreamwidth.org/226420.html?#cutid1) commissioned by karraparis in the helpsomalia fundraising auction.

Fraser knocked but did not wait for an answer before opening Lieutenant Welsh's office door and poking his head inside. “Lieutenant, if I could have just one moment of your time, I promise I'll be out of your hair before you can say 'Jimmy crack corn'.”

Welsh sighed and tossed the document he was reading on top of his cluttered desk, indicating to his accountant to leave them in peace and waving Fraser inside.

“Sir, I'll confess. At first I was a little worried that maybe I had a hole in my bag of marbles, so I performed a little impromptu investigation—” He stepped towards the desk, prepared to present his evidence, but Welsh held up a hand to stop him.

“Is this about Ray Vecchio?”

“Well, that's just it, sir. I don't believe that he is Ray Vecchio.”

“He is and he isn't.” Welsh sighed, taking the folder from Fraser's hand and dropping it in his wastepaper basket. “I've been trying to get to you to talk about this.” He lowered his voice and leaned towards Fraser.

“There's an operation going on; this operation comes from way up the ladder. Details are kind of sketchy but all we need to know is . . .” He glanced at the office door to make sure no one was listening and gestured to Fraser to come closer. “The Active you know as Ray Vecchio has been requested for a major engagement at another house.”

He paused to let this sink in. “Now, to keep our business going and maintain the integrity of our experimental enrichment program, we've imprinted another Active, a new Active, with the same parameters.”

“You're saying that this man genuinely believes himself to be Ray Vecchio?”

“Believes? No, he knows it. The same as every other Active knows they're who they are when they're imprinted. All the other Actives and handlers out there in our make-believe precinct know it too. Why, did you say something to him to make him think you doubted him?”

Fraser ummed.

Welsh sighed again, toying with a pen. “Well, we can take care of that.” His voice dropped to a mutter and his face darkened into a frown. “I still don't understand why they didn't just update you.”

“Sir?”

“Don't worry about it. Listen, Constable, I want you to give this guy a fair shot. He's a good Active, and every bit the cop your old partner was.” He grinned wryly. “You look tired. Maybe think about visiting Mort for a Treatment? And on your way out . . . send in my accountant.”

“Understood,” Fraser said and headed for the door. He hesitated before opening it, the feeling that something wasn't quite right here itching like a horsefly on the back of his neck, then walked out into the bullpen to find his partner.


End file.
